


So Lonely

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Dom/Sub Suggestion, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Break Up.listen to let me down slowly by alec benjamin while reading.





	So Lonely

_I can feel you fade away_

Luis and Remington had been together for over four years, and recently Remington had noticed that Luis had been drifting away from him. Going out late, doing things without telling him and talking to him less about his life. Something that really concreted the thought into Remington's mind was the fact they didn't cuddle much in bed anymore. Most of their relationship Luis wasn't able to sleep without having Remington curled up next to him under his arm.

Sometimes Remington thought that when Luis came home late and he dismissed the whole thing that he might have bee, with someone else. _'Luis would never'_  Remington would think to himself, but maybe he didn't know his boyfriend as well as he'd thought.

'Where are you going?' Remington asked Luis as he came out of the bathroom all dressed up, he looked nice. He missed date nights.

'Out. I'll be back late so don't wait up for me.' He replied, a cold tone echoing. Remington sighed and looked down at his hands.

'Where are you going though?' Remington questioned, trying to get something more from Luis. Remington thought he was entitled to know where his boyfriend was going so late at night, dressed so nicely. Luis obviously thought different.

'To dinner with friends. Why do you need to know?' Luis shot back, looking over his shoulder at Remington, who was sitting on the sofa.

'You never tell me anything anymore, I just wanted to know where my boyfriend was going.' Remington huffed, trying to not let it get to him but he wasn't very good at holding his temper. He tried to take deep breaths, he didn't want to fight with Luis. He didn't think he heart could take it anymore.

'I told you, I'm going out to dinner.' Luis said slipping his shoes on at the front door, he didn't even say goodbye as he walked out of their apartment. Remington was left alone in their home. He felt his nose start to tingle and his eyes began to burn, he cried into the pillow he was holding. His sobs echoing through the in the quite, empty house.

_If you wanna go I'll be so lonely_

'I think we should break up.' Luis said, clearing his throat after. Remington was slightly surprised with how little emotion Luis wash showing. Breaking up their four year relationship Remington thought it might have caused some kind of emotion in the other male. Remington new he should have seen this coming. With how Luis had been acting the last couple months, the going out, not coming home till late, the hostility towards Remington – they were all warning signs.

Remington's throat tightened, his nose tingled. He refused to let himself cry right now, he was stronger than this. 'Why?' Remington asked Luis. He played with the promise ring Luis gave him a year ago, when everything wasn't falling to pieces.

'I don't love you anymore,' Remington's chest tightened, followed by a lump forming in his throat as Luis talked 'I'm sorry.' Luis sounded clear and sure of himself. This was the first time that Luis has said anything that was sure and sound to Remington in months.

A single tear rolled down Remington's pink, flush cheek. He wasn't strong enough to hear those words. He needed to say something, he needed answers. 'H-How long have you known?' His voice quivering from talking.

'A month or so, I wanted to let you down slowly. I knew this was going to be hard for you.' Luis explained. Remington stared at Luis for several moments, not sure how to respond to him. Of course it was going to be hard for him, how was it not hard for Luis? Remington felt like Luis was acting like he would shatter at a slight change of the wind, he hated it.

Remington wanted Luis to leave, to get out of his life. He wanted a time machine so he could go back and never have met him.

'How nice of you, t-to baby me like that.' Remington stuttered, he looked down at the white gold ring he'd been fiddling with. He slowly pulled it off his slender finger and handed it to Luis. Luis looked to him then, something in his eyes. But Remington looked past it, 'take this.' Luis nodded slowly, and taking the ring from Remington's hand.

After sitting in silence for several minutes Luis got up from the sofa and walked down the hallway. The clicking of his shoes on the wood floor, that seemed like it lasted a lifetime, would never leave Remington's memory, and his finger would never be hugged again by a promise that seemed so real.

_Your steps keep me awake_

Remington slept on the sofa almost every night since Luis left him, he couldn't get back in their bed. Even though he spent most of the end of their relationship in the bed alone, Luis would always come back. Remington knew he wouldn't be coming back this time, so he didn't get in it. For a couple days Remington stayed quiet and to himself, he cried, he felt like a shell. He'd lost the only thing he'd had forever, the one thing that would be with him no matter that happened.

After a couple of days he decided that maybe drinking would help the pain go away. He'd gone out and bought more than enough to get him through a month of drinking. He'd texted his brothers while he was on his way back to  _his_  place from the liquor store about what had happened between himself and Luis, but never replied to their responding messages.

He stopped pouring the wine into a glass on the second night, it was just creating dishes - dishes he wasn't going to clean. He would keep the TV on most of the time, or play music, as he lay on the sofa with his wine bottle. But sometimes if it was quiet enough Remington could  _hear_  Luis walking down the hallway to leave, Remington could  _hear_  his promise dragging across the floor, trying to fight its way back to him – trying to stay.

Remington would go over and over in his head about how he could have gotten Luis to stay, how he could have prevented the whole thing. If he'd been around more, if he'd cooked Luis dinner more often, if they had sex more. Anything and everything ran through the young man's mind about how he could have stopped Luis leaving, but deep, deep down he knew none of it would stopped him leaving because Luis didn't  _love him anymore_.

Remington's body shuttered for a moment, from thinking about it, he took in a deep breath and then brought the bottle of wine to his slightly purple lips and drank. Soon Remington couldn't walk straight, he was vision blurry from tears. He was a lot more unsure of his surroundings and where things were at this point. He tried to walk to the bathroom to take a shower but fell over on his way there and just sat on the floor, shoulders shaking as he cried. His phone fell out of his pocket and he decided to have a look at it.

Maybe he should call or text Luis. Luis had texted him.

**Sweetheart: Hey, look I know we didn't end on the best of terms. I just wanted you to know where I'm staying in case you need me, I'm hoping we can still be friends. I understand you might need some space though.**

The address Luis sent to Remington was close to him, in a drunk decision he decided to go.

_Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile  
_ _As I'm walking down the corridor  
_ _And I know we haven't talked in a while  
_ _So I'm looking for an open door_

Remington stumbled down the corridor of the hotel, a bottle in hand taking swigs of it every now and again. He'd fallen over at one point and cut open his hand, not a lot but he'd wrapped his hand with his t-shirt in case. Even drunk he knew how to look after himself.

As Remington got closer to the door in which Luis would be behind, a thought came to his mind.  _What if he was with someone, in there?_  Remington stopped for a moment and panicked, it was almost like ten seconds of clarity, sobriety.

Then he was drunk again and didn't care. Once he made it to the door the tears started, silent at first. Tight chest and he felt like he was going to pass out. He knocked on the door, his mind running at a billion times a second.

The door clicked and Remington's heart stopped.

There he stood, beautiful as ever, Remington felt safety and warmth fill him. His home. But it hurt, remembering it wasn't his anymore.

_I once was a man with dignity and grace_

'Remington?' Luis voice was slightly harsh, maybe there was more concern in it. Remington smiled, like an idiot. 'You're bleeding.' Luis said some panic in his eyes. Luis didn't know Remington was coming so he didn't have time to compose himself, control his emotions and put up a strong front. Luis pulled Remington into the hotel room and Remington laughed.

'I'm fine,' he said, which was pure alcohol talking. Luis dragged Remington to the bathroom and sat him down on the side of the tub, he unwrapped the t-shirt that was wrapped around his hand and tried to inspect it. It wasn't bad enough to go to a hospital, but it needed addressing. Luis decided to put Remington in the shower first, clean him up, get him in clean clothes and then deal with the cut. Seeing as it wasn't urgent enough for a hospital visit.

'Give me this,' Luis took the empty bottle of wine from Remington's hand and placed it on the counter next to the sink. He turned on the shower 'shower time,' Luis told Remington, who eyes were barely open.

Remington nodded, standing up trying to stand on his on his own and being caught by Luis before he fell over. Luis helped Remington pull his pants and boxers off, Remington stepped into the shower, Luis undressed quickly before Remington could fell over again.

Remington leaned on the back wall of the shower, watching Luis undress. He was hard and he wasn't going to hide it.

'Stop it,' Luis growled as he got into the shower.

'Stop w-what?' Remington questioned, still leaning on the wall.

'Watching me like you want me fuck you.' His voice was almost like a double-edged blade.

'O-oh, sorry...' Remington looked away from Luis. His chest hurt again, it was like he was sobering up too quickly, he couldn't deal with it. The pain of Luis not being his anymore, it hurt so fucking badly.

'Look at me.' Luis' knuckles brushed Remington's cheek bone. Luis' mood changing quickly.

Remington didn't think twice about it, he looked into the other's dark eyes. 'God, I missed you,' Luis whispered as he ran the tips of his fingers across Remington's collarbones. Remington hummed in response leaning his head back, resting it on the wall, eyes closed.

Luis wrapped his fingers around Remington's throat, not tightly like he used too but enough to let Remington know where this might go if he behaved.

Luis other hand was following the others wet torso down, Remington looked through his eyelashes at Luis. Luis was biting his lower lip, he looked hungry for Remington. 'Please,' Remington whined quietly.

Luis' fingers ran across the top of Remington's pubic region. Teasing him. Remington placed his hands on Luis' thighs, not moving them as to not get in trouble. Luis leaned close to Remington bodies pressed together, Remington could feel how hard Luis was against himself.

Luis kissed him, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away, his hand wrapped around Remington's cock and the taller male moaned. Remington's blond head fell to Luis's shoulder, water running down their bodies as Luis moved his hand around the other.

'You'll always be mine Remington.' Luis hummed into Remington's ear. Luis moved his hand from around Remington's throat to the back of his head, pulling on his hair so he was able to see the other's face.

Mouth slightly open, eyes rolled back in his head the closer he got and face flushed. 'Can I?' Remington asked.

'Can you what?' Luis asked, speeding up his pace on Remington bringing him closer so he  _had_  to ask.

Remington whined 'Can I please cum Luis?' he begged, legs getting weaker as Luis didn't slow.

'Cum for me princess.' Luis growled in Remington's ear, nibbling at his lob as Remington grunted and released. Luis held the taller male in his arms for a moment as he ran his high, kissing his neck and shoulder.

After a moment of the two standing under the water, Remington kissed Luis' shoulder. 'Your turn.'. Luis raised an eyebrow at Remington as he pulled away from him.

Remington did the same thing as Luis did, wrapping his hand around Luis' hard cock and started pumping him. Luis groaned, he was loud. Remington smiled, wrapping his other arm around Luis waist to hold him.

'Fuck, Rem...' Luis moaned, he wrapped his arm around Remington's neck and kissed him. He rolled his hips into the movements of Remington's hand. Luis' other hand pushed against the shower wall to keep him upright.

Remington sped up, biting Luis' bottom lip as they kissed. The two let their bodies touch, roll with each other under the running water 'Turn around.' Luis ordered. Remington followed the order, he placed both hands on the wet shower wall and rested his cheek on the tiles, he let Luis hold his waist and nudge his legs apart.

'Fuck me, please Luis.' Remington begged. He  _needed_  to feel Luis inside him, be one with him again.

'Oh, I'm going to fuck you baby don't you worry.' Luis replied, sly tone in voice. Luis rimmed Remington's hole with his fingers slowly, listening to the other whine and whimper.

Remington pushed back slightly onto Luis' fingers, wanting him. 'Please...' he whined.

Luis smiled to himself, he missed seeing Remington  _need_  him like this. Luis slipped in a finger and Remington moaned, loud. After a few pumps Luis added another finger, slowly opening Remington. Remington was pushing back on Luis' fingers wanting more.

'Put your fucking dick in me.' Remington looked at Luis, a little fire in his eyes. Luis smiled, he pulled his fingers from Remington and watched him close his eyes from the loss of contact. Luis slid the tip of his hard cock over Remington's hole a couple of times before pushing in, rough.

'Fuck,' the both said, Remington reaching back with one arm to grab Luis' arm which was holding his hip and Luis for the tightness of Remington around him.

Luis started to move slowly until he could feel Remington start to push back and then he sped up, Remington rolled his eyes back as Luis' hit his G-spot. 'Fuck-' Luis grunted and he spilled into Remington as Rem tightened around him.

Remington felt Luis rest a hand on his wet back, Luis slowly sliding his hand up the back of Remington and wrapping his hand around his throat once again 'God, I fucking love you.' he said pulling Remington back into him.

Remington turned around after Luis pulled out and the two kissed under the hot water and steam for several minutes, rubbing themselves against each other. 'I love you too.' Remington replied in between kissed.

_And I can't stop myself from falling down_

After that night with Luis, Remington didn't get better. In reality he continued to drink, it numbed the pain of missing his other half, the half that will not be coming back. Most nights Remington would pass out, watching Luis favourite movie, tears hiding in the lashes of his eyes.

His brothers were concerned about him, how he was never going to stop until he killed himself. 'Remington, you need to stop.' Emerson tried, Remington's head in his lap.

'I'm fine,' he would reply 'honestly.' Emerson sighed looking to Sebastian who was cleaning the unit.

Remington would die of a broken heart. He was going to waste away till there was nothing left but skin and bone, surrounded by bottles and still — he could hear those shoes clicking down the hallway like it was really happening, right now. Like Luis was walking into  _their_  home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, new scene added and edited.


End file.
